


Hidden Pains

by Beccax95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FFspringfest2021, After effects of the cruciatus curse, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest!, Healing, Pain, Post-War, Romance, Self-Medication, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccax95/pseuds/Beccax95
Summary: Story follows ReyloSongstress prompt: Hermione has long term effects of the cruciatus curse (the shakes, occasional spurts of pain, whatever), but has worked very hard to hide it from everyone. Fred has noticed and discreetly helps her without making her talk about it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	Hidden Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloSongstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloSongstress/gifts).



“ _Crucio,”_ a sinister voice called, Hermione tensed as the curse hit her again. How many times had she been placed under it how long would it take for her to lose her mind like Neville’s parents had. Who was that screaming, was it her? Hermione wasn’t sure, all she knew was pain; it felt like a million knifes were shredding her insides while simultaneously pieces of glass ground against one another inside her veins. She locked her eyes on Draco, though not friends he was the least dangerous in the room. Draco was pale and staring at her with wide eyes that were full of pain and sorrow, his whole body was shaking almost as much as her own that withered on the floor of his dining room. Hermione begged him with her eyes for what she wasn’t sure, did she want him to save her or to kill her, she just wanted the pain to stop. _"Crucio,”_ Bellatrix’s voice called once more, and Hermione screamed.

With a shuddering gasp Hermione awoke in her room at the Burrow; her sheets around her were soaked with sweat; her muscles were involuntary twitching, they seemed to always be twitching these days, an unfortunate long-term effect of the cruciatus. During the day she could control the twitching despite how painful it was. Six months since that day at Malfoy Manor and it still felt like glass was grinding itself to sand within her veins. Everyone around her was healing, partying, getting married or returning to whatever normality they had before Voldemort’s return. Hermione tried she really did but every day that she lived it was a new torture. The pain was unbearable, but she could hide it at least in the daylight. During the night however it was different her nightmares would haunt her making the white-hot agony of the curse feel just as fresh as it had been the day it had been cast upon her. Hermione trembling; tears rolling down her cheeks felt betrayed by her own body, what right did she have to react this way when so many people had lost their lives. She unclenched her fists, uncaring of the bleeding crescent shaped scars caused by her nails digging into her palms, they reopened every night regardless of what she self-medicated with to keep her dreams at bay.

Hermione let out a mirthless laugh as she sat up in her bed, the crumpled sheets falling around her waist. Self-medicated! Who would have thought the brightest witch of the generation would be self-medicating to keep away night terrors, to try and get a few hours sleep each night. It might have been better if the curse had left her insane or if she had died. She felt like a shell of her former self, she laughed and joined in with whatever her friends were doing but she didn’t feel anywhere close to healing. Nobody seemed to be aware of how much she was still suffering, nobody apart from Fred that is. Hermione had tried to keep her secrets hidden but Fred Weasley knew them all. Without him she was certain she’d have succumbed to the darkness months ago.

Hermione climbed out of her bed and padded barefoot out of her room; thankful that the silencing charm had held that night; she didn’t want to worry Harry and the Weasley’s. Hermione carefully climbed up the stairs, mindful of the stairs she knew squeaked and sneaked into the Twins childhood bedroom. She’d been sneaking into the room for months and Fred was awake and waiting for her as he was every time the nightmares became too much. Silently he lifted the covers and Hermione tucked herself into his side.

“Triazolam, doesn’t work just like Dreamless Sleep,” she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Fred never forced her to talk of her demons, he still faced his own after almost dying in the final Battle. Fred was the only person who understood what she was going through, the only person she could tell her deepest darkest secrets too.

“I’m working on something for you Mione, I’ll take away all of your pain,” he whispered to her. Fred kissed her forehead and tucked her head below his chin. “I love you, princess,” he told her fondly.

“I love you,” she whispered in reply, her eyes fluttering closed as sleep claimed her. She doubted that anything her boyfriend made her to battle her demons would be as effective as his embrace. Wrapped up securely in his arms the dreams that plagued her were kept at bay and the agonising pain numbed. Hermione had a long road to recovery but with Fred by her side she’d get there.


End file.
